1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation apparatus, and more particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus for dissipating heat generated by electronic components, wherein the heat dissipation apparatus has a heat dissipater including a plurality of through pores for increasing heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipater.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the increase in computer processing power that has been seen in recent years, greater emphasis is now being laid on increasing the efficiency and effectiveness of heat dissipation devices. Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional heat dissipation apparatus 40 includes a centrifugal blower 42 and a rectangular shaped heat dissipater 44 disposed at an air outlet 421 of the centrifugal blower 42. The heat dissipater 44 includes a plurality of stacked fins 442 which thermally connect with a heat generating electronic component (not shown) to absorb heat therefrom. The centrifugal blower 42 includes a casing 422, a stator (not shown) mounted in the casing 422, and a rotor 423 rotatably disposed around the stator. When the centrifugal blower 42 is activated, the rotor 423 rotates along a counterclockwise direction around the stator to drive an airflow 46 to flow through the heat dissipater 44 to take away heat from the heat dissipater 44.
In operation of the centrifugal blower 42, the airflow leaves the centrifugal blower 42 at an upper side of the air outlet 421 and flows towards a downside of the air outlet 421. Both flow speed and air pressure of an upstream airflow 461 are greater than those of a downstream airflow 462. Therefore, the heat dissipation capability of the upstream airflow 461 is stronger than that of the downstream airflow 462. However, upstream fins 442 of the heat dissipater 44 have the same heat dissipation capability as downstream fins 442. That is, the heat dissipation capability of the upstream fins 442 does not match the heat dissipation capability of the upstream airflow 461. This causes a waste of energy of the upstream airflow 461. Accordingly, it can be seen that the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation apparatus 40 has room for improvement.